plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zombiecrab/Archive 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Hello, Welcome to my talk page!' ! Please make a new category or subsection when you leave a message, to make my talk more organized, or I will do it for you, and there is no telling what I will call it :P If you make a mistake in a message here, I will add the template to it, and it will look . Don't take it personally. Also, no spam or flame, please. As usual, please sign your messages (custom signatures, like mine, are allowed, as long as there is an included timestamp). [http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zombiecrab?action=edit&section=new Leave Message] }} All of my Wordbubbles to make the outline around it. I don't use it very commonly because it is so big.}} My Signature Old Warnings }}} 19:36, May 29, 2016 (UTC)}} Testing my First Wordbubble Zombiecrab (talk) 01:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Finding Out that Gravel Poot is Copper Freddy/ARUGAL Re: Account APF You got me on that one :P.GamesterD (talk) 17:47, April 1, 2017 (UTC) New Wordbubble Hover-Goat 3000 Edit Wars with ErnestoAM (not quite) About that? There was a sentence saying "Its name is a portmanteau of..." in the Origins section, but you added "It's-er, I mean, its name is a pun on the words..." which had the EXACT SAME MEANING as the original one in the Origins section. That's probably why your edit has been reverted. We don't really like repeated things. CWJ-D (talk) 09:41, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Overwatch Response from Pinacoin Hi, Since I don't know how to reply to messages since the message format is much different than other places, yes, I do play Overwatch. My main is Sombra, while I Co main D.va, Mei, Roadhog, and Bastion. Pinacoin (talk) 00:51, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Yet another new Wordbubble Thanks from Newspaper Zombie Re: Discussion Mod Re: Part 2 of question In reply Sadly, I'm not really one to be of help for that; I'm busy with other things and that's not something I can really do. For the record, though, you can probably do that yourself by just copying the Source contents of the page. In addition, I haven't deleted the page, I just marked it for deletion. That way, somebody else can check it first. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 03:02, April 13, 2017 (UTC) In reply (again) Yes, BF10 seems to be the one doing this. Probably don't re-make the page until it's absolutely released; he seems a bit peeved looking at his reason for deletion, and he also said he'd give a warning if it keeps getting made before it's properly released. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 03:10, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Teacup Terry in reply about her large amount of edits Teacup Terry in reply about my large amount of edits In Reply Sure, go ahead if you'd like. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 11:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker allowing me to edit/clean up his Userpage 08:45, May 8, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker thanking me for editing/cleaning up his Userpage can return the favor to you. Thanks, buddy!}} 15:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC) GalacticFNAFRunner thanking me for helping him format an image Thanks for your help on the Pharaoh Zombie Gallery page. I didn't know how to format it correctly then, but I do now. Thanks again for helping. GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 21:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner Teacup Terry replies to a few questions (again) Today is NOT your BIRTHDAY, FOOL! February 29 is the day when you were...NOT BORN! Happy birthday from YO MAMA! Pretty Lightningreed replies about my Flag Request Pretty Lightningreed replies again about my Flag Request Teacup Terry Replies to my Overwatch questions and my Grammar suggestions Pretty Lightningreed replies a third time about my flag request IronCitron answers my question of which Ability Badge comes after "You shall not pass!" After You Shall Not Pass is I've Goat You. What's interesting is that nobody's ever gotten that badge before.IronCitron21 (talk) 12:07, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Lily8763cp replies to my generalization of what she spends her time doing on the PvZ Wiki these days IronCitron replies again about my Ability Badge comments and questions Marcia replies about why the Staff Evaluation system was implemented (still unjust) Look at the closing note. It said it was going to be implemented. Marcia Aeris (talk) 04:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Teacup Terry tells me how she really got all of here edits Teacup Terry flatters me TheO0032 answers some questions about Fallout Shelter TheO0032 answers some more questions about Fallout Shelter TheO0032 answers some more questions about Fallout Shelter TheO0032 answers my warning about Deathclaws and Ghouls in Fallout Shelter Brainzzwhatevzz responds to my conversion of his fake joke template to a real joke template TheO0032 answers some more questions about Fallout Shelter GalacticFNAFRunner flatters me GalacticFNAFRunner asks me for a favor Hey, Zombiecrab. I'm currently in China, where Google is blocked, so I cannot access this wiki by normal means. Yet somehow I can on my phone, though I can't do anything other than leave messages on user talk pages. Heck, I can't even edit my own user page. Fortunately, I am coming back on August 18. I just want to ask you to do me a favor: could you please tell the other users, especially the B-crats, to not demote me before I come back to the U.S.? Thx.GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 10:31, June 20, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner TheO0032 answers even more questions about Fallout Shelter GalacticFNAFRunner unnecessarily thanks me Thanks. You're a good friend. GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 01:12, June 21, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner TheO0032 answers even more questions about Fallout Shelter TheO0032 answers even more questions about Fallout Shelter ABSF on Undertale TheO0032 answers a question about highlighting Userpages Moana interjection from Plasmapea Well, tamartora hasn't always been this glam....Plasmapea010 (talk) 03:46, July 9, 2017 (UTC) GalacticFNAFRunner asks me for my advice on whether he should run for Content Moderator Reply about TheO's block TheO's latest thread about removing mainspace. Apparently, it was first posted in Internal Management (not originally in Fun and Games at all) and he did it for revenge (or a reason similar for it). I felt like it was the final straw because it was mockery. He already had a serious warning from July 11, and I decided to act upon blocking him especially since he did say he was sorry for offending people a day or two ago yet continue to make this thread. Marcia Aeris (talk) 15:42, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Teacup Terry answers some questions about Title templates, faces, and Night In The Woods Teacup Terry replies to my questions if her Talk Page Courtesy template is alright Teacup Terry replies to my poll placement question Yeah, you should probably put yours near the top of the page. Also, sorry for being too lazy to use my wordbubble. ~GoldMag (talk) 13:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry Teacup Terry tells me how to use the Title template Wow, you have a lot of wordbubbles! And the nowiki stuff won't help- it's this symbol | that the wordbubble. However, I can show you now. Do . Simple as that! Bye, and flame on! ~GoldMag (talk) 16:13, August 2, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry Fallout Yeah, I am a pretty big fallout fan and also enjoy PvZ. I am actually a moderator over at Nukapedia, here's my profile. I think I recall seeing your name appear in the recent edits over there not so long ago. Also, how did you find me here when I don't have any edits at all? -DisgustingWastelander (talk) 15:56, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :Ah yeah that's what I was guessing. Well, thank you for the warm welcome. Maybe I'll see more of you over at Nukapedia? You seem like a pretty big fan. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 16:13, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Our Fallout Shelter articles definitely could need some help. Maybe you'll see me around here doing the occasional edit, who knows. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:37, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Noob confused about the Username template Do you know me? TULO asks me about something that you wouldn't be interested in... 19:18, August 10, 2017 (UTC)}} Same noob still confused about the Username template Because you said my name on that thread. Nick Archer tells me about the ridiculous rule that we can't include PG13 stuff even on articles with PG13 stuff }} Teacup Terry rejects another offer to update her Talk Page Courtesy template Nah, I think the template's fine the way it is. Thanks, though, for offering. Also, nice sig (don't tell tulo, though!) ~GoldMag (talk) 17:48, August 15, 2017 (UTC)Teacup Terry Citrontanker answers some miscellaneous questions CITRONtanker (talk) 21:49, August 15, 2017 (UTC) No autoplay music, please TULO answers my Userpage Tag question 18:41, September 4, 2017 (UTC)}} Teacup Terry declines yet another Talk Page Courtesy template update/change TULO thanks me for "Merry Birthday", for some reason... 10:59, September 11, 2017 (UTC)}} Starfruity sarcastically thanks me for wishing him a happy birthday B-doom replies to my analysis of the errors of his wordbubble EpicGamer asks my permission to change a template I stole 18:09, September 13, 2017 (UTC)}} B-doom replies to some Overwatch questions B-doom replies to some more Overwatch questions EpicGamer replies to some questions about Userpage Music and My Hill templates 04:48, September 14, 2017 (UTC)}} It's = It is. Remember it. This way, you won't have to be pestered about my ranting. Thanks. CWJ-D (talk) 15:28, September 18, 2017 (UTC) TheO0032 makes a comment. B-Doom wishes me a happy Birthday TULO shows me his sympathies, and wishes me a happy belated Birthday wishin' birthdays, and you got only two (including mine). Just hoping that you had a great one. 07:15, October 6, 2017 (UTC)}} The Planted AKEE agrees to let me fix their wordbubble GalacticFNAFRunner comments on my new profile picture User talk:Specialedition12 05:21, November 5, 2017 (UTC) P.s: apologize for spelling and grammar mistake. Typing on phone is painful. Edit: oh shoot i forgot to use br command Hello! (btw, how do you do that box thing on peoples talk page, like all the ones above this post?) Remember me? i talked to you on BF10's it's over blog post that he shut down, and I'd like to ask you something. I'm very new, but i dont know something: why is everyone leaving? First BF10, now Teacup Terry. Is Thisuserlikesoreo next? can you please inform me on whats happening? Thanks, yoshifun1 Yoshifun1 (talk) 23:18, November 27, 2017 (UTC) You should run for rollback soon, if you want to, I think you're a good candidate! IloveLuigi (talk) 23:03, December 14, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Am I a Futurama fan? Damn right I am! -DeathZombi (talk) 19:45, December 17, 2017 (UTC) --IronCitron21 (talk) 17:27, December 19, 2017 (UTC) --IronCitron21 (talk) 17:48, December 19, 2017 (UTC) --IronCitron21 (talk) 20:12, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for replying super duper late, I've been feeling a lot more stress compared to before... Well, I'm actually not sure if I'll come back to get my rights. Compared to the past, this depression is a lot more heavy, and it's one I'm not sure that will 'completely' leave me. What caused it are more of private manners that I can't discuss here, as much as a part of me wants to be completely transparent. I don't want to hurt more people. Maybe when my motivation comes back, but with how much things will change in the future, I'm not sure if I even want to be fully back anymore. Marcia Aeris (talk) 06:01, December 25, 2017 (UTC) IronCitron21 (talk) 16:12, December 25, 2017 (UTC)